The Elements
by xox Steph xox
Summary: Chris and Wyatt find out about 2 strange girls in their school, but will they believe the truth ? especially when they don't know about magic ...


**_Hiya this isn't my first fan fic ... well i suppose it is cos my first one was like 3 years ago! so anyway this is chapter one, i will add the next chapter if i get reviews ! so please PLEASE review !!!! thank you !!!! :)_**

**_Oh as a _**diclaimer **_i don't own charmed or anything to do with it ! _**

Chris ran down into the kitchen where he found his mom, dad, and brother, his 2 aunts and his cousin. Morning was always busy into the halliwell manor. Everybody had somewhere to go, or someone to see. The Manor was old and the entire building was drenched in memories.

"Morning" Chris mumbled as he sat down in the space that had been saved for him.

"Morning sweetie" his mom, Piper, said "how did you … wait, did you shave?"

Chris looked down embarrassed and muttered "erm, yea" He didn't know why he was embarrassed, it's perfectly normal for a 14 year old to shave, but it was embarrassing that your mom would point it out in front of your family on a Monday morning.

"Aww little Chris is growing up" his aunt Paige laughed as she cleared her plate away. "Your getting more and more like the person we first met"

Chris looked at her. So did his mom and dad and his aunt phoebe. Paige laughed again, this time a little nervously.

"Oh you know, you didn't have hair on your face when you were born".

Wyatt sniggered. Wyatt was Chris's elder brother. Chris was 14 and Wyatt was 16. Chris looked up to Wyatt, but he also resented him slightly, he had done ever since they were young. Everything Chris did, Wyatt could do better. Wyatt was blonde and tanned; Chris was a brunette and pale. But they still got on well, and with their parents.

Melinda, his cousin, and phoebe's daughter. Stood up and kissed her mom on the cheek.  
"I'm going to Kaya's before I go to school". Melinda is at that weird age: Where eleven seems like such a "grown-up" age. She assumes she has to be out every night, she assumes that when she gets homework, she should "forget" about it.

"Ok, well sweetie, do you want me to drive you?" Phoebe asked handing Melinda her coat.  
"No it's ok, I'll walk" she crossed over to Piper and Paige and hugged them. "See ya later" Melinda never hugged her uncle Leo. It wasn't that she didn't love him. No! she thought he was great, but she had always felt embarrassed hugging him ever since she was 9. She gave him a quick nod to say goodbye.

"Bye Mel" Wyatt muttered without looking up from his bowl.

"Smell ya later" she replied and went out of the door in hysterics.

Wyatt looked up at Chris and raised his eyebrows. Chris scoffed at their cousins immaturity,  
"So, you kids better hurry up, you'll be late for school" Paige told them walking into the parlour. Paige was a teacher for some school. Chris and Wyatt had never been there since they were little. They didn't know what the school was or where it was, but they knew something was different about it, that much they could sense. They knew something was different about the whole family. They just never asked.

"Yeah, you're right," Wyatt said grabbing his jacket "come on Chris". He hugged Piper slightly "See ya mom"

Chris waved to his dad and the pair of them walked out to catch the bus.

Piper made sure her boys were gone before she turned to Leo. She watched him sit there for a minute. She loved the way that he always looked as if her were deep in thought. He caught her looking and smiled. A smile that still made Piper's heart skip a beat. Piper and Leo had gone through a rough patch in their marriage about 14 ago. Just before Chris was born. Piper felt that her sons were miracles. She had tried so hard to have Wyatt and when he finally came she was over the moon. Chris was a complete surprise, in more ways than one, but she had always wanted another child and knew Chris was special. When the Chris from the future had visited them, she had loved him like a son even though he was 23. She had thought her heart would never repair when he died, but one look at him as her new-born, and she knew she'd be ok.

"What?" Leo asked. Piper noticed she was still staring at him and shook her head out of her daydream.

"I was just thinking, when will it be the right time?" She sat down next to Leo and propped herself onto her elbows.  
"For what?" Leo asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"To tell the boys about magic, I mean we can't wait forever, if something happened to us and they didn't know what to do…"

Leo sighed deeply. Piper and himself had been over this countless times.

"I thought we agreed to tell them after they have left school. Wyatt first, then he can help tell Chris. Once they have reached their…"

"Full potential, I know" interrupted Piper. "But is that too late?"

Leo held piper's hands in his

"We don't know, we can't tell when the best time would be. But we can trust our instincts, we know that as parents, our kids need to get started a life without magic."

Piper nodded. She knew he was right, she laughed silently, he was always right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt turned the dial on his locker and took out his books.  
"Wyatt!" someone shouted down the corridor. Wyatt turned and saw his best mate Ian walking towards him. Ian was the quarterback that Wyatt wanted to be.

"Halliwell, Where've ya been?" He punched Wyatt on the arm and laughed. "Sara's been looking for you"

Wyatt sighed, Sara was meant to be hinting for Wyatt to ask her out, but Wyatt just wasn't interested.

"Has she?" He shut his locker and walked with Ian to first lesson.

"Man, I don't know why you don't go for it with her! She is…"

"Full of air?" Wyatt scoffed. He wasn't necessarily into smart girls, but they had to have something between their ears, not just air.

They walked into the classroom and sat at the desks they sat on every day. Wyatt was talking to Ian when Fiona walked in. He couldn't stand her.

"Oh Ian" she said sweetly "I found out they'd taken gullible out of the dictionary"

Ian looked dumbstruck. "Really?"

Wyatt hit him "shut up Fiona"

Fiona just laughed and sat in her seat. She tossed her red hair in Wyatt's direction and smirked at him. Wyatt turned to Ian and told him to ignore her.

"Mr Halliwell please turn around or that's another detention." The teacher shouted as he entered the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris looked over at her. Erica was so shy and timid, with her brown hair that sat neatly on her shoulders. She looked over at Chris and smiled.

"Hey" she said with a small smile

"Hey do you…"

But Crystal got there first

"Chris!" Crystal shouted as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Chris, when are you going to ask me out?"

Chris rolled his eyes to let Erica know that he didn't like this attention, but she had already turned to gaze out of the window.

"Crystal … we've been through this" he turned to face her, hoping that she would UN-peel herself from him.

"Oh Chris, I know, but come on, at least think about it" she kissed him on the cheek and gave a very high pitched giggle as she walked away.

"Im sorry about that" Chris apologised to Erica

"What? Oh don't worry, is she your girlfriend"  
"Dear god I hope not" Chris laughed quietly and Erica smiled.

"Im Chris, Chris Halliwell" he said hoping that he could catch her last name

"Im Erica…" she hesitated, as if about to mention her last name but then had decided against it.

She gazed back out of the window and sighed. Chris laughed.

"What? You don't like sunshine?"

Erica smiled "of course I do, but … I just wish there was a rainbow, kinda childish I know"

But then, to Erica's horror a rainbow appeared in the sky. She turned to Chris to read his expression.

"Wow, be careful what you wish for … are you Physchic?" he laughed. The sound of his laugh normally made Eirca's inside melt. But there was something else inside her. Relief. Chris hadn't seen what she'd done

"Physchic? Me, well … not exactly"

**_So there is the first chapter ... please review and i will add the enxt chapter very VERY soon !!!_**


End file.
